Currently there is an increasing emphasis on aerobic exercise. Many types of machines have been devised to provide the user with simulated types of exercise. At the same time there has also been a trend for total body exercise. This has led to the provision of various dual action machines to exercise both the a and the legs. An example is found in U.S. Pat. No. 5,110,117 which provides a treadmill with pivoting handles. Most of the commercial machines, however, exercise just the legs and not the arms. Often the leg exercise units include a balance rail or bar which could be held by the user's hands during the leg exercise.
There is a need for a device which could effectively exercise the arms to provide an upper body dimension for both new and existing aerobic exercise machines. An ideal device would include the features of either being permanently or detachably mounted to the aerobic exercise machine which provides the ability to have a leg exercise. Additionally, such device should be adaptable in many different types and sizes of aerobic exercise devices. Further, such device should be adjustable in the height/length of the poles so as to accommodate different size people. Still further the device should have adjustable tension to vary the level of workout. Such device should also have adjustable pole positions and comfortable hand grips as well as adjustable hand grips.